


I Don't Wanna Go To DragCon People Are Being Fucking Idiots at The Drive n Drag Show What Are They Like When They Actually Meet These Queens

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Vanjie, Brooke, and Silky go to Disneyland for a magical day.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo





	I Don't Wanna Go To DragCon People Are Being Fucking Idiots at The Drive n Drag Show What Are They Like When They Actually Meet These Queens

**Author's Note:**

> miracle crepe eraser cream

"DONDE ESTA LA BIBLIOTECAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vanjie was rudely awoken by Silky and Brooke yelling Beavis and Butthead phrases.

"Uhuhuh, uhuhuh, you suck." It continued on like that for a good hour before Vanjie walked into the kitchen of the hotel room.

"Mm heh heheh mm heh." Brooke said to Vanjie.???

"BRO SHE LIKE DIARRHEA!" Silky screamed.

"OH MY GOD SHE ISSSS uhhh hey dia- I mean Daria." Vanjie pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, trying to stay calm.

"I was trying to sleep, my dears." She calmly said.

"Oh shit we woke you up? Sorry." Brooke said with a giggle.

"Okay well now that I'm up, SADLY, do y'all wanna go to Disneyland now?" (pretend it opens at 6 am)

"Let's eat breakfast first." Brooke said and Silk nodded. They ordered room service, Brooke and SIlky got pancakes with bacon and Jose oops Vanjie got steel cut Irish oatmeal with a side of fruit and water.

"You boring asl." Silky said and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I'm hoping by boring you mean healthy." The girls rolled their eyes and Vanjie rolled hers. They finished breakfast, brushed their teeth, showered, and put on cute outfits and shoes and grabbed their backpacks and headed out. They went to Downtown Disney before the park and were so excited!

"What should we do first?" Vanjie asked.

"Let's go to World of Disney!" Brooke said and the girls nodded. They went into the giant store and got clothes, shoes, plushies, Mickey Mouse ears, and Mickey Mouse ears lollipops.

"Your total will be $597.02." The cashier said and Vanjie looked at Brooke. Brooke shrugged then Vanjie turned to Silky who grimaced.

"Ugh." Vanjie got out her wallet and handed her credit card to the cashier.

"Would you like a reciept?" She asked.

"No, thank you." The girls took their bags and left the store.

"Let's take this stuff back to the hotel." Vanjie said and Brooke and SIlky shined.

"We wanna go on the rides!" Vanjie huffed out a breath.

"I am NOT carrying these bags for you. We're talking them to the room." Brooke and Silky rolled their eyes and they dropped their 6 bags off at the room and went back to Downtown Disney.

"You guys ready?!" Brooke excitedly asked as they approached the park. Silk and Vanj nodded and they handed the person their tickets and got stamps on their hands. Today was gonna be awesome!

-

Vanjie was sweating and breathing raggedly as she got off California Screamin'. They'd gone on literally all the rides at Disneyland and now they were at California Adventure. It was 6 pm and Vanjie was starving, they hadn't eaten in 12 hours. They did get Blue Milk from Star Wars Galaxy's Edge but all that did was make Vanjie vomit the light blue frosty drink.

"Can we please, PLEASE get something to eat?" She pleaded and Brooke and Silky rolled their eyes.

"Fine, but you payin." Vanjie felt relieved so they went to Smokejumpers Grill and got burgers, chicken tenders, fries, Diet Cokes, and chocolate shakes. Vanjie wolfed down her food and chugged her drinks and went,

"Ahhh." Finally, some good fucking food! The check came and it was $126.78. Fucking Disneyland prices! Vanjie grumbled as she put her credit card on the tray and she left a 20% tip bc she's a nice person.

"Alright ladies, Cars Land!" Brooke said. They hopped on Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters and enjoyed the ride and went on all the other rides in the park then went back to Downtown Disney. It was almost midnight, so they quickly went to Sephora (totaling $1,028.95 which Vanjie had to pay for) and they headed back to the hotel room. Vanjie changed into the Minnie Mouse pajama's and Goofy fuzzy socks she got and hopped in bed. Right as she dozed off, she heard-

"AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES!"

"Oh my God they were roommates." And then cackling. Then,

"WHAT UP I'M JARED, I'M 19, AND I NEVER FUCKIN LEARNED HOW TO READ!" Howling laughter. Vanjie grabbed her phone and texted Brooke.

'Will you and SIlk kindly shut the fuck up?'

"NO, BITCH!" More ear piercing laughter. After a white, there was finally peace and quiet so Vanjie closed her eyes but birds started chirping.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She screamed.

"Hey, keep it down." Omg. Vanjie thought. Omfg. She was boutta commit a 187. And she did! The screaming worried other hotel guests so the cops came and found Vanessa all bloody with a kitchen knife if her hand and Brooke and Silky's dead bodies on the couch. They took her to the station and got her booked and looks like she was getting life without parole. What a day!

**Author's Note:**

> side note: i fucking hate my brother and i hope he chokes on a dick and dies


End file.
